This invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to a play feature for such games.
Pinball games generally consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of targets and other play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers to direct a moving ball at desired targets thereby scoring points. A spring loaded plunger is used to project the ball onto the playfield.
The players of pinball machines are selective as to the machines they choose to play and base their selections on the various types of play features offered. Therefore, the popularity of a pinball game is, in part, a function of its player appeal.